Songs and Songs Parodies
by Jrod96
Summary: just a series of songs song by characters that they are about so I hope you like and lol at them
1. Ganon's Gone

**Jrod96: Well Welcome to... well its not really a fanfic, but idc (I don't care) this is going to be a series of songs sung by the ****characters that they are about so lets get to it.**

* * *

><p>singer Link: If darkness finds you tonight to drown out all your light and give you hell and give you hell I'll ride up in little time I'll be there by your side to keep you well to keep you well if enemies are at your door to take you to Ganondorf I'll play my song I won't be long Mountain Swamp and Ocean Floors I'll raise up my Skyward Sword and I'll stay strong I'll stay so strong I can feel your soul in me Because we share the strongest Link And I would do it for you And Hyrule Baby, I'm not giving up I'll play you every single song for you and Hyrule Doesn't matter who's the boss Vaati Demise or Majora I'll fight for you 'til Ganon's Gone... If you fall like a statue like a Loftwing I'd catch you and we'd fly so high right through the sky if you tell me I'm way too far I'd Hookshot straight to your heart and hold you tight every night I won't ever be too late You'll never meet with A Cruel Fate And I would do it for you And Hyrule Baby, I'm not giving up I'll play you every single song for you and Hyrule Doesn't matter who's the boss Vaati Demise or Majora I'll fight for you 'til Ganon's Gone Your my Mask of Stone 'cause when we're alone I could swear no one else could find us Your my everyting and like a boomerang you let me go I'll find my way back to you So Play your harp, baby Don't stop strumming Play your harp, baby Don't stop strumming Play your harp, baby Don't stop strumming Play your harp, baby Don't stop strumming<p>

And I'd do it for you And Hyrule Baby, I'm not giving up I'll play you every single song for you and Hyrule Doesn't matter who's the boss Vaati Demise or Majora for you and Hyrule Baby, I'm not giving up I'll play you every single song for you And Hyrule Doesn't matter who's the boss Vaati Demise or Majora I'll fight for you 'til Ganon's Gone... Ganon's Gone!

* * *

><p><strong>Jrod96: well thats it for this one and here is a link you the video I had seenheard it from... ****watch?v=EgHTE3hZupA so see you people next time.**


	2. Switchblade

**Jrod96: Well Welcome to another, not really a fanfic, but idc this is going to be a series of songs sung by the ****characters that they are about so lets get to it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Switchblade performed by Lenz, is inserted on the English Beyblade: V-Force anime. <strong>

The singer this time is: Kai!

Switchblade,  
>Do what I got to,<br>Evade, I'm coming right at you!  
>Slow done before you take your last step!<br>This is the test of bumps and brose that you know you get use to,  
>I chose to run with my home crew.<br>Lock down, it's gonna be a black out!  
>Now it's your turn.<br>Let me hear you shout, Yah, Yah!

I'm gonna teach ya, life's obsession.  
>It's a long road with many slips and falls,<br>Above ground to do the things you use to.  
>Coz if ya can live like me... underground.<br>Lonely sites and lonely sounds,  
>Could you fight the darkness all around?<br>No way up, and no ways down,  
>For me this is the only game in town!<p>

Action! Everything is set to, Explode! [1]  
>But now we really go to reload,<br>It's time to go solo.  
>Get up! This place gonna blow!<br>Shut down! Your covered in dirt now.  
>Stay down! Troubles at your heart now.<br>Your back! This is what it's all about.  
>Now it's your turn, let me hear you shout,<br>Yah! Yah!

I'm gonna teach ya, life's obsession.  
>It's a long road with many slips and falls,<br>Above ground to do the things you use to.  
>Coz if ya can live like me... underground.<br>Lonely sites and lonely sounds,  
>Could you fight the darkness all around?<br>No way up, and no ways down,  
>For me this is the only game in town!<p>

Do you want this?  
>Bring it down now!<br>Can you feel this?  
>This is how we groove now.<br>Can you live this?  
>This is where we fly now.<br>This is how we get it going!

Could you live like me? Underground.  
>Lonely sites and lonely sounds,<br>Could you fight the darkness all around?  
>No way up, and no ways down,<br>For me this is the only game in town!  
>For me this is the only game in town!<br>Coz if ya can live like me... underground.  
>Lonely sites and lonely sounds,<br>Could you fight the darkness all around?  
>No way up, and no ways down,<br>For me this is the only game in town!


End file.
